A Magical Sunset
by tiara3sh101
Summary: 16 year old Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been in love with each other for the past three years. How can a day in Hogsmeade change the two best mates into something more?


A Magical Sunset

16 year olds Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been in love with each other for the past three years. How can a day in Hogsmeade change the two best mates into something more?

As the sun sets, two figures can be seen by the lakeside, a boy and a girl cuddling together. As the girl rests her head on the shadow boy's shoulder and the boy wraps an arm around shadow girl, a figure watches by the window, smiling at his two friends who had finally realized their feelings toward each other.

_Flashback:_

_A 16 year old Rose Nymphadora Weasley was walking with her best mate, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy down the cobblestone path toward the quaint Wizarding Village Hogsmeade._

_The chilly October breeze was making Rose's hair fly giving the illusion of flames and Scorpius' Gryffindor scarf fly. The lone figure of Albus Severus Potter was watching the two walk the path on the way to meet his one year girlfriend, Alice Augusta Longbottom at Three Broomsticks. _

_Earlier he had convinced the couple to go on ahead and he sincerely hoped they would get the hint and get together. He is convinced that the two have been dancing in circles around each other for the past 3 years. _

_Young Mister Malfoy just said something to make Miss Weasley blush and hit him in the shoulder. If you listen closely, you can hear their lively banter._

"_Hey Rose, have I told you that you look extraordinarily beautiful today?"_

"_Stop joking around, Scor!" (Hits him in the shoulder playfully)_

"_I'm not! What made you think that? I'm hurt, Rose!" (Clutches chest dramatically)_

"_Oh grow up, Scor!"_

"_Fine then. Where do you want to go first to?"_

"_Let's go to Honeydukes!"_

"_The young damsel has chosen the next location for our adventure. Please let this gallant knight lead this expedition to the famed store of sugary products in the respectable hamlet, Hogsmeade." (Bows dramatically and offers Rose his arm)_

"_Why of course my dearest lord! Off we go on this quest! What are we waiting for?" (Curtseys in front of Scor and takes his arm and drags him there)_

_As the best mates go to pay, Scorpius stops her._

"_Rosie dearest, did you think I would let you pay? Do you not take me as a gentleman and a man who treats a fair lady like yourself without any respect?"_

"_Yeah but since I know it would hurt your stupidly large male ego, I'll let it slide."_

"_I will also carry the bags. Don't worry. I'll shrink them so they won't be a bother."_

_The young lovers then proceeded to go to Scrivenshaft's for new supplies for Rose, Weasley Wizard Wheezes for some payback materials for James and Fred II and then to Three Broomsticks for lunch. As the two ate in the very crowded pub, they kept on making awkward glances toward each other and when their eyes met, they instantly looked away and blushed. _

_After that Scorpius opted for a snowball fight near the Shrieking Shack against Al and Alice who they caught up to after leaving Three Broomsticks. Of course with Rose and Scorpius' magical prowess, they won the snowball fight with an assortment of spells. _

_Apparently in this case, time really does fly faster when you're having fun since it was already 2:30 and about an hour and a half after the four had eaten lunch. The four quickly parted ways after a drying spell as Albus and Alice had a picnic date scheduled that afternoon. _

_Rose and Scorpius decided they should visit the little bookshop that just opened early January last year. They being the bookworms they are, bought at least 10 books each._

_Scorpius being the gentleman raised by his pureblood parents, paid for all of the books that they chose even though Rose threatened him to hex him into oblivion if he even thought about paying again let alone carrying them. He narrowly escaped the hexes she threw at him once they were out of the door. _

_They spent a solid 1 and a half hours there picking out books. The owner of the store said that he was happy to find two souls that shared the same passion in books that he did and that it was an honour that he met the two._

_They had seen neither hide nor hair of Albus or Alice so they decided to go back to the castle. As they made their way up the cobblestone path they travelled before, they had a conversation about their reading preferences._

_Their debate lasted until they managed to arrive at the lake. They decided to sit by the big oak tree near the lake until the sunset. They read some of the books that Scorpius enlarged to their normal size along with the sweets from Honeydukes. As they read Scorpius leaned back against the oak tree while Rose laid her head on Scorpius' lap. _

_After an hour of reading, the two decided to play truth or dare with each other._

"_Scor, let's play truth or dare. I'm bored with reading."_

"_The Great Rose Weasley, bookworm extraordinaire, bored with reading? What has the world come to ?!"_

"_Ha, bloody, ha."_

"_Of course I'll play your little game, Rosie."_

"_I'll start then. Scor, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth then. I know how wild your dares are."_

"_What do you really think about me?"_

"_I think that you are a beautiful girl with an amazing personality, an inspiring passion for helping others and magical creatures and a girl with intelligence unmatched by many. I love you, Rose, as more than a friend, as more than a brother and I have for the last 3 years. Now Rose, truth or dare?"_

"_I pick truth."_

"_Do you love me too?"_

"_I do. I have been in love with you for the last 3 years too. Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to kiss me."_

"_I'd love to."_

_The young couple started to kiss. It was evident that sparks flew in between them and that the two truly loved each other. _

"_Rose Nymphadora Weasley, will you make me the luckiest boy on earth and be my girlfriend?"_

"_Of course, Scor or should I say my boyfriend?"_

"_Both then. Oh look Rose, the sunset. Let's watch this from the lake!"_

_The two then proceeded to move to the lake with their feet dangling over the pier there. Rose rests her head on his shoulder as Scorpius wraps his arm around her as Scorpius intertwined his hand with Rose's and they found that their hands fit perfectly._

_With a sigh, the new couple watched as the sun set on the day that the two had gotten together, unaware that a friend of theirs looked through the window from the tower and smiled at the scene he saw._

And as the sun set, the three knew of the bright futures ahead of them. The trio later on remembered it as the most magical sunset they have ever seen since it brought two lovers together and made a bond between three stronger.


End file.
